


Сквозь века

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, Gods, Immortals, Incest, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Reincarnation, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches, midi, through the ages, печальный фикус
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Как ты думаешь, бог огня, что такое — быть человеком?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сквозь века

Ему нравились греки. Больше, чем его собственный народ: греки позволяли ему говорить то, что вздумается, и прислушивались, поэтому ему нравилось быть одним из них — пусть даже в обмен на это он родился отвратительно, тошнотворно беспомощным. Что толку-то было от его прошлой силы? «Ах, Агни, — вздыхали они, когда он дышал огнем, — ниспошли нам свое благословение». Он протягивал им пламя, с которым можно было восстать против богов, они брали его — и кланялись еще ниже.

— Ты дурак, брат, — с жалостью сказал Индра и милостливо пронзил его грудь мечом. — Ты хотел стать покровителем бунтарей, мятежников, свободной воли, но вся суть-то в том, что свободомыслящим не нужны покровители. 

Индра был прав, конечно же. И он, Агни — бог огня и ярости — закрыл глаза. А когда открыл — то оказался человеком, и ни капли силы не текло по его жилам.

Поэтому он пошел по земле — скорый на слова и медленный на расправу, но в этот раз не было у него силы, чтобы склонить кого-либо перед своими идеями.

Греки нравились ему больше народа Индии, но, в конечном итоге, ему не очень-то нравились люди. Индра бы назвал его лицемером, но в его жизни больше не было Индры — потому что сам он больше не был Агни. 

Он больше не был Агни, но греческий бог, Аполлон, явно преуспел там, где он сам облажался. 

— Не удостоите меня беседой, ученый муж? — спросила его хозяйка пира, на котором он оказался. Сцилла Метелла Туллия, жена Марка Лициния Октавиана, знатная римская дама, любившая устраивать полупубличные приемы в своем доме. Самого Марка-Лициния-как-его-там на этих приемах никогда не было — по правде говоря, он был не уверен, что этот Марк-Лициний-как-его-там вообще был жив. 

Оскорблять хозяйку дома было недостойным, да и попросту глупым поведением: его могли бы выкинуть за порог, если не убить — в конце концов, она была римской аристократкой, а он — греческим простолюдином, пусть свободным, но чернью. Но вот в чем был плюс быть еще и философом. 

— Нет, — хмыкнул он, отпивая ее вина и отламывая ее хлеб. — Если только вы не Аполлон. 

Она даже не повела бровью. 

— Нет, — просто сказала она. — Я не бог искусств, Аполло. Но, возможно, вас устроит компания богини звезд, Исиды?

Он моргнул. 

— Вы шутите.

И вот тогда она улыбнулась ему в ответ — и глаза ее загорелись красным, и на него дохнуло силой — которая была мощнее, древнее и темнее той, которой он-Агни повелевал когда-то.

— Я никогда не шучу, особенно, когда речь идет о моем имени. Я Исида, царица звезд. А вы? 

— Диоген, — пробормотал он, ошарашенный. 

— О, — она улыбнулась, и давящая тьма рассеялась в мгновение. — Диоген Синопский? 

— Что? Нет, я похож на дурака, который живет в бочке, потому что он, видите ли, киник? Нет, я Диоген Халкидский, и меня раздражает постоянное сравнение с этим болваном с бочкой!

Сцилла рассмеялась, поднимаясь.

— Не переживайте, мой друг. В истории останется только один Диоген. Впрочем, мне пора и к другим гостям. — Она подозвала служанку взмахом руки. — Еще вина почтенному философу.

И, уже повернувшись к нему спиной, прошептала — и слова ее отдались у него в ушах, и он был уверен, что никто, кроме него, их не слышал: «Нет никакого Марка Лициния Октавиана, бог огня. Я не люблю лгать, но еще я не люблю, когда мне лгут». 

В конечном итоге, она была права — в истории правда остался только один Диоген, и это был не он. Потому что он захрипел в тот вечер, схватился за горло и умер, отравленный вином, что подала ему служанка бывшей богини.

***

Второй раз он встретил ее почти тысячу лет спустя.

Второй раз он встретил ее — и оскалил огромную пасть. «Привет, Эйр», — прорычал он. «Ты пришла, чтобы я сожрал тебя?»

Второй раз он встретил ее, будучи Фенриром — волком, что собирался сожрать солнце. Тысячи лет до этого он был и богом, и чудовищем, и простым смертным — и ходил по земле, пытаясь убедить человечество восстать против богов, взять пламя в свои руки — и пойти вершить собственную судьбу, но ничего не вышло — и, наконец, он стал Фенриром, чтобы сделать самому то, во что он не смог заставить никого поверить. Он стал Фенриром, чтобы не оставить им другого выбора.

Он стал Фенриром, чтобы избавить мир от себя — и от нее. От таких, как они.

Индра сказал бы, что он лицемер. Индра всегда знал его лучше, чем он сам. 

Индра всегда был милосерднее него.

Она покачала головой — Исида, Сцилла, Эйр. Протянула руку и погладила его по клыку в раскрытой пасти. Почти тысячу лет он не видел ее и не знал ничего о ее жизни — с тех пор, как она отравила его на пиру в уже уничтоженном городе Рима. 

— Не зови меня так, — сказала она. — Я не собиралась становиться богиней этих людей.

Он рассмеялся — злым, лающим смехом зверя. «Почему я должен поверить тебе, царица звезд? В прошлый раз ты убила меня за это».

— Извини, — просто сказала она.

«Что?»

— Извини. В истории должны были остаться два Диогена.

«За что ты извиняешься, царица звезд? Ты вершительница людских судеб».

— Больше нет. Послушай, я... — Она слабо улыбнулась. — Я больше не Исида, Фенрир. Я не враг тебе.

«Да что ты говоришь», — прорычал он, и пламя полыхнуло на дне его зрачков. «Ты ходишь по моим землям и творишь чудеса, лечишь смертельно больных и благословляешь раненых, царица звезд».

Она вздохнула и вложила свою руку в его бездонную пасть — которая успела отгрызть руку Тюра. 

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит, — улыбнулась она — почти беспомощно. — Но я просто не могла пройти мимо, понимаешь? 

Он прищурился — в этот раз он был сильнее нее, он был частью Рагнарока, конца богов. 

«Убирайся отсюда, царица звезд», — потребовал он. «Первое и последнее предупреждение». 

Она убрала руку — обожженную его дыханием, покрасневшую, но — целую. Он развернулся и ушел — нести конец света. 

— Спасибо, мой друг, — сказала она ему вслед.

И когда Видар убил его, мстя за своего отца Одина, не было в этом ни капли милосердия. Он закрыл глаза — снова, и последней его мыслью было только: «Друг, да?»

Так он умер — Фенрир, волк, сожравший солнце, чтобы переродиться снова — но теперь, помимо брата, у него был и друг.

***

На некоторые вопросы он не смог ответить даже через еще несколько сотен лет. Например, почему ты никогда не питал любви к людям, но так отчаянно пытался избавить их от гнета богов, подарить им свободу выбирать свою судьбу, Агни?

Еще через несколько сотен лет — когда не осталось ни одного из тех, старых богов, как он сам, как Индра, как Исида, деспотичных правителей над чужими жизнями, только авраамов Бог-концепция, Бог-идея, Бог-все-и-Бог-ничто, — он все равно так и не знал на это ответа. 

Он все так же не любил людей — но продолжал рождаться в человеческих телах. Мужчинами, женщинами, воинами, исследователями, торговцами, мятежниками, мудрецами, безумцами...

— Его Величество Король Англии Эдуард Первый! 

...и законотворцами.

Он все так же не любил людей, но полюбил — как ему казалось — закон. 

Короля Эдуарда прозвали английским императором Юстинианом — за то, что он сделал для судебной системы Англии. Он — король Эдуард — учтиво кивнул представшей пред ним придворной даме, мыслями витая не в крестовых походах — он участвовал в них, но его они волновали мало, — не в войнах на континенте, не в собственных покоях, где ждала его вторая супруга — но в Парламенте. 

— Ваше Величество, — присела в реверансе дама. 

Кроваво-красным блеснули ее глаза.

— Графиня Сассекская, леди Стелла.

Ну конечно. Стелла, «стеллар», звездная. Царица звезд, богиня Исида.

— Мы рады приветствовать при нашем дворе нашего друга, леди Стеллу, — улыбнулся он. — Представьте нам вашу спутницу.

— Это леди Эдельгард из северных земель.

Что-то неуловимое, что-то совершенно незнакомое ему прорезалось в ее голосе — и он забыл про Парламент, про новые акты, про проект первой, нерожденной еще конституции — и вспомнил кого-то другого, кого-то очень важного.

Индру?

Через несколько часов, стоя на балконе Вестминстерского дворца — под звездным небом, она спросила его: «Как ты думаешь, бог огня, что такое — быть человеком?»

— Только не говори мне, что это любовь, — прошипел он. Выплюнул: — Царица звезд.

— Я же сказала, — она запрокинула голову к небу и рассмеялась — переливчато и звонко, — я больше не Исида, друг мой. Почему ты считаешь, что это не любовь? Эдельгард тоже так говорит — но ей позволительно, она человек и всегда им была. Почему ты так считаешь, бог огня?

Король Эдуард нахмурился. Слова леди Стеллы внезапно заставили его почувствовать себя обнаглевшим невежественным ребенком — не имеющим никакого права стоять рядом с ней, тысячелетней бывшей богиней. И это чувство ему не нравилось — да, он был на тысячу лет младше нее, но для столь древних существ не было разницы, тысячей больше, тысячей меньше. Он умирал за свои убеждения, убивал за свои убеждения и перерождался за свои убеждения. Он горел ими — пока она берегла свою одну-единственную вечную жизнь!

Так почему же он чувствовал себя рядом с ней таким наивным дураком, если это она была единственной, кто за тысячи лет существования вынесла только наивную чушь?

— Любовь ограниченна и слепа, — упрямо сказал он. — Я верю в закон.

Она изогнула изящную бровь.

— Закон? Право слово, я никогда даже не думала об этом. Ты считаешь, что человек — это то, как он платит налоги? 

Неумышленное, в ее вопросе скользило пренебрежение. 

— Закон, — уже увереннее повторил он. — Всеобщие, глобальные принципы над каждым человеком, человеком же и сделанные. Величие людей в их законах, и поэтому я человек, «леди Стелла».

— О, — она проигнорировала яд в его последних словах. То ли — потому что не сочла достойным ответить на это, то ли — потому что не заметила и не поняла насмешки. — Я поняла. Но то, что ты играешь по человеческим правилам, не делает тебя человеком.

Она не сказала этого слова — «лицемерие», — но он вспомнил его все равно. Его и того, кто постоянно указывал ему на это. Воспоминания отдались глухой и гулкой пустотой где-то внутри.

— То, что ты называешь любовью, — прищурился он, игнорируя разверзнувшуюся бездну в глубине себя, — есть лишь временное забвение. Царица звезд полюбила человека, свою северную звезду, леди Эдельгард — но останется ли сама Эдельгард человеком рядом с тобой?

— В конце концов, — он развернулся на каблуках, — можно не только стать человеком, но и перестать им быть. Государство и право же останутся, даже если ты лично их отринешь, «графиня Сассекская», «леди Стелла».

Королевская мантия взметнулась за его спиной.

Король Англии Эдуард Первый остался в истории — в отличие от Диогена Халкидского. Король Англии Эдуард Первый остался в истории, не в мифах — в отличие от ужасного волка Фенрира.

Король Англии Эдуард Первый остался в истории великим законотворцем, безучастным военачальником и равнодушным семьянином. Английский народ восхищался им и боялся его — но никто, ни один из подданных его не любил.

— А правда, — спросила его та, другая, леди Эдельгард, поймав на прогулке в дворцовом саду, — что вы однажды накричали на монаха так, что он от страха упал и умер прямо в тронном зале?

Стелла — Исида, Сцилла, Эйр, как угодно! — не говорила ей о том, кто он на самом деле. Эдельгард считала его просто по странной случайности — другом своей сердечной подруги. 

Он не обманывался в природе ее мотивов. Стелла берегла человечность своего человека. А еще — подтрунивала над ним. «Докажи мне, бог огня, — предлагала она, — что ты тоже больше не Агни, хотя бы внешне». 

Он хмыкнул в начинающие седеть усы. На небе собирались тяжелые тучи — верные предвестники грозы.

— Правда, леди Эдельгард, — развел он руками. — Ваш король, конечно, бывает громогласен, но они не знали, что тот святой муж был слаб сердцем. Возможно, нам стоит ввести эдикт, ограничивающий потребление вин в монастырях?

Эдельгард хихикнула — как юная девица. По правде говоря, она и была юной девицей — все тридцать лет, что появлялась при его дворе.

— А правда, — спросила она, лукаво прикрыв свои голубые глаза, — что вы, дважды возлагавший на себя крест похода, привечаете при своем дворе ведьм?

Вот оно что. Впрочем, это ничего не меняло.

— Все мы грешны, — ответил он. — Все равны будем перед главным Судом, Судом Божьим, и праведные, и нечистые, и ведьмы, и монахи.

Солнечный луч осветил его — стремительно стареющее — лицо. Гроза развеялась — будто в мгновение.

По правде говоря, он был не против умереть здесь и сейчас, от рук леди-ведьмы Эдельгард. Только жаль, не спросил — защищала ли она себя или «леди Стеллу». 

Но умер он несколькими годами позже. Все равно не спросил.

Ну, он всегда был глупым младшим братом.

***

Все эти годы — тысячелетия даже — ему везло. После короля Англии он был святым рыцарем, истовым цепным псом Святого Престола, выжигающим все на своем пути к Иерусалиму. После этого — коварным богохульствующим полководцем, втайне от Папы торгующимся с еретиками и почти продавшим святыни Христовы сарацинам — жаль лишь, не сошлись в цене. Самих Крестовых походов хватило бы еще на несколько жизней.

Однажды он был воином-ронином — самураем без господина. В той инкарнации он почти сдался под конец — и позволил себе ни о чем не думать, только убивать, идти следом за своим мечом. В другой раз он оказался ей — прекрасной конкубиной при китайском императоре. Касания ее жгли огнем, но речи, нашептываемые в полутьме императорских спальных покоев, несли только холод — когда говорила она о министерских реформах и судебных прецедентах, говорила, пока ей не вырвали язык в дворцовых интригах.

А потом она — он — неважно — закрыл глаза в который раз — и не смог открыть.

Потому что у него больше не было глаз.

Он задумался. Пошевелил корнями.

Это было странное существование — похожее на мутный, тяжелый, тревожный сон, потому что время — время для него стало течь по-другому. У него были сотни конечностей теперь — стремящихся в землю тонких извилистых корней, впитывающих солнечный свет листьев, но не было ни глаз, ни других органов восприятия мира — но каким-то образом он все равно понимал, что происходило снаружи его, только каждое движение занимало у него месяцы, если не годы, окружающие картины размывались в одну, и различить кого-то он мог, только если этот кто-то находился рядом с ним достаточно долго.

«Отлично, — подумал он. — Всегда мечтал побыть растением».

Все это — все его перерождения, жизни, воплощения — были частью одного пути, разрозненными кусочками одной мозаики. 

У людей — у человеческой жизни — не было никакого внешнего смысла, никакого вселенского замысла, божественного предназначения, как угодно. В этом была человеческая свобода и человеческое отчаяние. Но он не был человеком — и у его пути была цель. Его путь действительно подчинялся колесу Сансары: что-то ему нужно было понять, что-то совершить, чего-то достичь. 

Колесо Сансары завертелось, покрутилось и сделало его растением — мыслящим тростником. Все предыдущие воплощения он был действующим элементом, активной силой — и что-то он сделал неправильно, раз Сансара принудила его занять пассивную позицию, мыслить, обозревать, но не иметь никакой возможности действовать.

Но как же сложно было думать в такой форме.

— Привет, друг мой, — прорезались слова — ее слова — сквозь мутную пелену его странного существования. Будучи неспособным ни видеть, ни слышать, он, тем не менее, почувствовал ее присутствие — красное, древнее, спокойное. 

Оно отдалось мерцанием звезд, шепотом раскаленных песков, теплым дуновением ветра над зелеными водами реки Нила. И он понял — чтобы он ее услышал, ей пришлось просидеть над его текущим телом несколько лет. Ни один человек не был способен растянуть одну фразу так далеко во времени, таким тонким слоем распределить по полотну мироздания — но она не была человеком.

Или была.

Она забрала его с собой — и почти сотню лет он провел, обозревая сквозь тусклый калейдоскоп своего восприятия ее жизнь. Никогда раньше он не занимался таким — у него всегда были свои собственные дела, он всегда был не просто другом ей — антагонистом, но теперь у него не было голоса, не было рук, не было глаз, не было ничего своего, только тело из зеленых листьев и стеблей, только немного земли, которую она насыпала в горшок, и поставила его — куст фикуса, украшение, элемент декора, молчаливого и неподвижного свидетеля — в своем доме. 

Он ощущал себя накрытым огромным, тяжелым и теплым пуховым одеялом, прижимающим его к земле, душным и темным. 

Он ощущал их — образами, неясными и смутными очертаниями, растения вообще не должны чувствовать. 

Затхлая речная вода. 

Искрящееся счастье, безоблачное настолько, насколько может быть космос — выше атмосферного слоя.

Морозный, северный шторм — это Эдельгард, леди-ведьма Эдельгард. «Вечность — это повод для развлечений, Стелла! Разумеется, я смогу, чего тут не мочь: это же благословление, а не проклятие!»

Он смотрел — беспомощно и тоскливо — как «Стелла» рассекла свою руку кинжалом, ухватила часть магии Эдельгард, запечатала это все в золотом медальоне — как она творила магию, неподвластную смертным, страшную, великую — все ради того, чтобы подарить бессмертие одной-единственной ведьме, пусть владеющей магией — но смертной. И как ее руки, обрекавшие на смерть тысячи и столько же излечившие, повелевающие народами и нациями, тряслись. 

Возможно, что отличало их всех от людей — это одиночество. Кажется, он сам боялся одиночества — страха одиночества — настолько, что обманул сам себя, привечал одиночество, как доброго друга, принял, как часть себя, воспел, как свое достижение, как свою силу, как свою судьбу, и поэтому отказал любви в праве прикоснуться к себе, и поэтому не умел быть другом, и поэтому огонь его был холоден — потому что недостижим. 

В трясущихся руках «Стеллы» была надежда. Будь у него рот, он бы скривил его в насмешке, в презрении, в иронии, мол, надежда — удел слабых, жалких и глупых, вот только она была сильнее него. Она так же боялась одиночества — но у нее была сила бороться.

Она была человеком: она выбрала быть человеком, несмотря на то, что быть человеком — это испытывать боль.

Эдельгард говорила о вечности — но она только познавала ее. Вечность — это то, что невозможно понять, осознать и почувствовать, пока она к тебе не относится. 

Он знал, что все этим закончится. Рано или поздно все устают. Все наскучивает. Все уходят.

Он всегда уходил сам — убегал в другую жизнь, в другое воплощение. Даже он не представлял, каково ей — бывшей богине Исиде, — у нее не было вариантов уйти самой. Только от нее уходили, разбивали ее сердце, но она все равно не прекращала пытаться.

«Я не твоя игрушка, Стелла!»

«Я имею право делать то, что хочу!»

«Отпусти меня».

«Я устала от того, что ты всегда знаешь лучше».

«Я ухожу».

И она ушла — из его поля ощущений пропал северный ветер, колючий шторм льдинок, злой и веселый, она ушла — а потом вернулась. Не в силах уйти, не в силах остаться, добро пожаловать в то, что действительно есть вечность, леди Эдельгард! Он с усмешкой наблюдал, как она металась между потерянной свободой и давящей бесконечностью: да, леди Эдельгард, человеческая смертность это проклятие, но и дар, свобода уйти — и не возвращаться.

В какой-то момент в круговороте красного и снежного появился третий элемент. Он сфокусировался: ее, третью, они звали Ноэль. Рожденная в один день с Христом, она была буквально всем, что являлось противоположностью Христу — а он знал, о чем говорил, он четырежды воевал во имя Христа, трижды — толковал Слово Божье, хотя все это казалось теперь неважным, далеким, смутным и бессмысленным. 

Ноэль была тьмой. Бездной. Кислым привкусом безумия под тонкой фарфоровой оболочкой, зверем, что ластился к рукам, не переставая быть зверем. Была ли Ноэль человеком? 

У него не было ответа.

Наверное, да.

Он хотел бы сказать об этом — предупредить, может, а, может, поддеть ее, Стеллу, тем, какого монстра она перепутала с человеком, но он не мог говорить — поэтому он молчал, не в силах даже отвернуться — от ее болезненной и слепой надежды. Ее сердце было расколото столько раз, что осколки были размером не больше песчинок — но она все равно пыталась собрать его воедино. 

Он не мог осуждать Эдельгард ни за то, как она пыталась сбежать, ни за то, что она возвращалась.

Мог ли он осуждать Ноэль? Кто был виноват из них — Ноэль или Эдельгард, когда они обе выскользнули из рук Стеллы и взмыли в ночное небо? Эдельгард, которая пыталась вырваться из этого цикла годами, или Ноэль, для которой не было вечности — только завтра? 

Боги были большим, чем люди. Была ли Ноэль чем-то меньшим, чем человек — или наоборот, самой человечной из них?

В любом случае, Стелла закрыла глаза — и песок, бывший ее сердцем, просыпался сквозь ее пальцы.

«Мне жаль», — хотел сказать он. Впервые за все эти годы — сказать, что ему жаль.

Но не было у него ни рта, ни рук — ничего.

***

— И все же, — спросила дама в дорогом, хоть и слегка старомодном платье у своего собеседника, — ты считаешь, что вот это, — в ее голосе сквозило неодобрение, — вот это вот — ответ? Вот это — твой ответ на то, что такое быть человеком, Агни?

Она выглядела как молодая женщина, красивая женщина, но в лице ее, юном и свежем, было что-то странное, что-то неправильное — непередаваемая эмоция, не высокомерие даже — снисхождение, которое принадлежало ей по праву: как будто она была старше, мудрее и древнее всех присутствующих в этом маленьком баре в закоулках островного городка на Карибах. Но они сидели в полутьме, в самом углу зала, и никто не обратил на это внимания — а ее собеседник прекрасно знал, что она не просто богатая, молодая и беззаботная европейская туристка, но бывшая богиня.

— Как ты меня нашла? — спросил он, рассеянно покачивая в руках стакан с янтарной жидкостью. Поднял на нее глаза. — Я, в конце концов, самый ненавистный человек на Земле.

Она посмотрела на него в ответ — на бывшего немецкого диктатора.

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только постукиванием кубиков льда в его стакане. 

— Ноэль попросила, — наконец, не выдержала она. — Посмотреть на «океан, кокосы и пляжи».

— И что, кровь местных жителей на вкус банановая? — усмехнулся он, залпом допил содержимое стакана. Подозвал жестом руки официантку, указал — мол, повторить. Повернулся назад.

В отличие от них, он не был вампиром, ни разу за свои воплощения. 

— Дура, — беззлобно сказал он. 

— Кто, Ноэль? — переспросила она. — Нет, кровь не банановая, но она и вправду другая на вкус, не понимаю...

— Да не Ноэль, — перебил он. — Ты. Как тебя сейчас называют? Сирин? Ты дура, Сирин.

В помещении резко стало прохладней. Ее глаза загорелись красным, и тьма заклубилась у ее ног, лизнула каблуки его туфель. Она научилась доброте, милосердию и человечности — но это не значит, что она собиралась терпеть неуважение.

Вот только он прикрыл глаза и отставил пустой стакан в сторону. Он больше ее не боялся — и ничего не боялся.

— Когда-то давно ты спросила меня, что такое быть человеком, царица звезд. Тогда я ответил тебе, что это закон. 

Она прищурилась — и тьма развеялась, тени втянулись назад в ее рукава, и время снова пошло. Отмерла официантка у барной стойки, сдвинулась с места секундная стрелка висящих на стене часов. Он увиливал от ответа так долго, что она готова была потерпеть пару оскорблений, чтобы наконец узнать, к чему он пришел. 

В ее возрасте приходилось ценить то малое, что заставляло чувствовать себя живой — в том числе любопытство. 

— Так вот, я ошибался. Это не только закон — но и беззаконие. 

— И поэтому, — протянула она недоверчиво и осуждающе, — ты решил устроить геноцид миллионов людей? Это какой-то очень плохой ответ, бог огня.

— Ага, — весело сказал он. — Вот такой вот я плохой бог.

Его лицо — лицо старого, пожилого мужчины — озарилось мальчишеской улыбкой, совершенно неподобающей ни его возрасту, ни статусу главного виновника в преступлениях против всего человечества. 

Официантка, стараясь не смотреть на него слишком пристально, поставила перед ним новую порцию виски.

Он опрокинул его залпом.

— А если серьезно, — сказал он, поднимаясь, — быть человеком это и закон, и беззаконие, и любовь, и ненависть, и честь, и бесчестие. Альфа и омега, Сцилла. Эта девица, Ноэль, за которой ты бегаешь — есть беззаконие, ненависть и бесчестие. А ты дура, что ей потакаешь из своей любви — но ты больше не царица звезд, это правда, так это и делает тебя человеком. 

Она не стала следовать за ним — и он сдернул со спинки стула свое пальто, и помахал ей рукой, не оборачиваясь: «Однажды кое-кто очень важный сказал мне, что я лицемер. Тогда я не очень его понял — а он всего лишь говорил о том, что как я могу провозглашать величие свободы воли, если у меня самого ее нет, только следование предназначению? Так что вот это мой ответ. А что геноцид — ну, это, так уж вышло, звиняй». 

А потом снаружи раздался выстрел. Она выбежала на улицу — и увидела, как из виска бывшего немецкого диктатора хлынула кровь, и из руки его выпал еще дымящийся револьвер. Кто-то закричал — а она все не могла перестать смотреть, как тело его осело на землю, и на залитом кровью лице все еще играло что-то такое, каким она его раньше никогда еще не видела.

Она знала, что самоубийство — самое страшное преступление по исконным индийским законам, но на его мертвом лице все еще было абсолютное умиротворение.

— Прощай, друг мой, — сказала она безмолвному телу. Что-то подсказывало ей, что это их последняя встреча.

Несколько часов спустя, когда любопытная Ноэль покрутилась в воздухе вокруг нее, выпрашивая: «А кто это был? А с кем ты ходила на встречу? А почему мне с тобой нельзя?», — она только улыбнулась: «Старый друг, Ноэль. Нет, не потому, что я не хочу — просто с ним больше нельзя познакомиться».

***

Что было с ним дальше? Дальше было небытие.

— Твой путь окончен, — сказало ему небытие голосом Индры, протянуло руки — прими меня, обними, отдохни. Твой путь окончен, Агни. Ты молодец. Ты заслужил.

— Пошла нахуй, Сансара, — ответил он, ухмыляясь всеми лицами, что у него были. — Я обрел свободу воли — и я выбираю жить снова.

— Но почему? — непонимающе спросило небытие. Оно звучало почти по-человечески.

Но он, конечно, проецировал.

— Потому что пошла нахуй, вот почему.

И он оттолкнул его — покой, вечность, конец — и снова шагнул в свет существования.

***

Хозяйка старинной библиотеки, кажется, была искренне рада его видеть — несмотря на то, что он был готов поклясться, что встретил ее впервые.

— Вам нужно в здание городской прокуратуры, — безапелляционно сказала она. В неозвученном продолжении было: «Я лучше знаю». 

Он пожал плечами. Этот город был странным — сначала на него напала вампирша в глупых круглых очках, прося потрогать рога, потом, когда он покупал карри в супермаркете, к нему вышла ведьма — оказалась, что она владелица всей сети супермаркетов — и предложила оплатить его покупки. Теперь вот — в библиотеке ему выдали адрес, которого он не спрашивал.

Этот город был странным — но кажется, он был ему рад. За исключением пронырливой журналистки, все приветствовали его, как долгожданного гостя. 

Поэтому он послушно взял визитку генерального прокурора и пошел.

— Я клянусь, если это очередная тыква, я сожгу тут все к херам, — раздалось из-за двери, в которую он постучал. 

Дверь распахнулась.

— Мудак, это опять ты? — спросила госпожа генпрокурор, но прервалась на половине тирады, завидев его. — Прошу прощения, я... кхм, я думала, что это другой человек. Проходите. Чем обязана?

У нее были светлые волосы, черный костюм и острые клыки. 

— Я Агни... — она внезапно, непонятно для нее самой, осеклась. Но на дне ее зрачков мелькнуло пламя — и из них двоих заметил его только он.

— Агни? 

— Агния. Агния Кардовская, приятно познакомиться, — она протянула узкую ладонь для рукопожатия.

Она ничего не помнит — понял он. Но пламя осталось все то же, знакомое, холодное, злое, но прекрасное и стремящееся к свободе — он всегда любил это пламя и его повелителя, своего младшего брата. Пламя было главным.

А память — дело поправимое. 

Он принял ее руку и крепко пожал в своей.

— Взаимно, — сказал он. — Меня зовут Индра.


End file.
